Mystery Bag
Mystery Bag 1st Generation Limited Edition * Kingfish Powerboat * Ranger Body Armor * Howler Monkey *A random Limited Time Only item from Free Gifts Consumable * A Chop Shop Building Material * A Weapon Depot Building Material * 1 Gold Treasure Chest Key * 1 Free Daily Chance ticket Boost *A random Boost Other * 1 Reward point *a Chinese New Year Collection item *1 Skill Point *Up to 100 free experience depending on level *30% stamina refill (See notes #3} *Random Amounts of Thai Baht *An extra mafia member ( Hired Gun) 'Chinese New Year Collection' Mystery Bag 2nd Generation On August 13, 2010 there was a new Mystery Bag introduced on the Free Gifts Page. It's seems you get more Boosts then Items with the new Mystery Bag. Possible Loot Limited Edition * Chest Protector * Meatgrinder * Depth Charge * A random Limited Time Only item from Free Gifts Consumable * A Burner * A Chop Shop Building Material * A Weapon Depot Building Material * A My Casino Building Material * 1 Free Daily Chance ticket * Envelope of Thai Baht Boost * Berlin Wall Section * Dead Man's Hand * Fabergé Hen * Gourmet Oysters * Hobo Lookout * Money Sock * Mr. Hot Sauce * Reinforced Door * Snake Eyes * Throwing Knives * Bola * Car Bomb * Hollow Point Loot * Monk's Robe * Armored Briefcase * BRM-38 * Ru-78 Heavy Machine Gun * Orel Armored Helicopter Other * 1 Reward point * Free Slot Spins * Mystery Bag Collection Item * 100 Experience * 30% Stamina bosst * 100 Points Energy Boost * 1 Skill Point * 1 Attack Point * 1 Defense Point * An extra mafia member ( Hired Gun) * Random Amounts New York Cash * Random Amounts Cuban Pesos * Random Amounts Russian Rubles * Random Amounts Thai Baht * Random Amounts Vegas Chips Mystery Bag Collection Superhero Collection *'Obtained:' Mystery Bags, Red Mystery Bags *'Vault Bonus:' 20 Skill Points *'Revault Boost:' Cannot revault Notes The item you get is now random. After recent testing (2010-Jul-30) with dozens of accounts, the statistic chances are as follow: 40%:20%:40%, ie. the best chance to get is for the first and the last item, the middle one has half as much of a chance. If the item is not giftable, or the Mystery Bag is not gifting that kind of item from the wishlist, the next item will be gifted. #Zynga has now been changed the Bag to a single loot item from the wishlist, instead of 5. #Stamina refill is 30% of your current used stamina and it wont raise more than your maximum stamina capacity. Myth There was a brief period when the type of item to be sent in a Mystery Bag was partially controlled by the gifter, in that a Free Boost, Free Rare or Free Gift was indicated at the top of the gift grid. This can be changed with multiple Refreshes of the page, however, a certain amount of persistence is required to get to the Free Rare item selection. After recent tests (2010-Jul-30), this no more applies and does not matter if you send a mystery bag from Free Gift page or from Free Rare Collection Item page. The chances to get a rare/common/boost are generic and can be from any city. An "allegedly" Free Rare turned out to be a common boost on redemption. Nota bene: The terms Free Boost, Free Gift, and Free Rare Collection Item identify the three different Free Gift pages available in-game. On the Free Boost page, you can send boosts to you mafia; on the Free Gift page, you can send loot and consumables; and on the Free Rare Collection Item page, you can send New York Collection items. Blog Category:Free Gifts